


Say It

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri finds himself bound and forced to do Mark's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Was hard not to make this into a crack!fic given the prompt (Daddy kink) and pairing. Instead, I took a darker road with evil!Mark. Dunno why. ^^;

"Say it," Mark said, his voice hoarse and low.

Head hung to hide his features, Demetri remained silent, either unable to or not wanting to say the words his former partner sought. He flinched however, because his silence aroused anger in the taller man.

A snap of leather against his naked back drew out a hiss from the bound man, but nothing more. Demetri remained silent as Mark grabbed his arms, bound behind his back at the wrists and pulled them upward forcing the shorter man forward to the ground. Nose now pressed against the rough concrete of the floor, tears streamed down Demetri's face and his teeth were grit in pain.

"Say it!" Mark shouted now, putting more strain on his former partner's arms until Demetri's shoulders felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

"Daddy! Please, daddy make me feel good!"

The words tasted foul and coppery as they slid off of Demetri's tongue. He wanted to vomit but he was afraid of what Mark would do as punishment. The pressure in his arms abated as Mark released him and he was able to sit probably.

"Good boy," Mark's voice was soothing as he gently wiped sweat from the other man's brow. "Now come and sit in daddy's lap so I can take care of your pain."

A knot in his stomach, Demetri allowed himself to be stood up and led to the crudely assembled bed in the corner. Mark sat at the edge and waited expectedly for Demetri to sit in his lap.

"Face your daddy."

Lips pressed tightly in a thin line, Demetri did so as he sat in the taller man's lap. Only the thin material of his boxers separated them. The shorter man could feel harden flesh straining beneath him; could see the strain on Mark's face when he shifted.

It was nauseating and arousing all at the same time.

"Please daddy," Demetri pled, his voice straining with revulsion and mild glee, "don't hurt me anymore."

"I won't so long as you behave," Mark said softly, kissing chapped lips.

From then on, they stopped playing. Stopped pretending.

They allowed themselves the pleasures of flesh and hate and anger and lust.

Tomorrow, one of them would die.

**-End-**


End file.
